monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Deviljho guide by Ninjas with Bowguns
Guide Made By: Ninjas with Bowguns Guide for: Deviljho Game: MH3 Rank: ★★★★★★ Intro The ultimate party-crasher of the Monster Hunter world, Deviljho are one of the most powerful monsters you'll encounter in Monster Hunter 3. You've probably already run into one of these when he's popped into one of your missions unannounced with the "HI GUYS! WHAT'S UP? MIND IF I JOIN?" attitude. They're big, annoying, and it's finally time for you to exact revenge for all the times they've disrupted your missions. Recommended Items *Drugged Meat *Tinged Meat *Traps, and materials to make extra pit traps *Barrel Bombs L and L+ *Armor Horn *Lifepowder x3 *Max Poition *Ancient poition *Dungbombs *Dragonfell Berries *Mega potions *Adamant seeds Armor Before you fight a Deviljho, upgrade your armor to at least the point where you need heavy armor spheres. You can mine plenty of Hard armor spheres for upgrades in the high-rank volcano area. You won't need a specific armor with high dragon resistance or anything. If you have very low dragon resistance set, you can use decorations and/or charms to get the Dragon res+ skill, but this isn't totally neccesary as Deviljho only have one dragon element attack. Just be sure to use a Dragonfell Berry before the fight starts to keep your dragon resistance up. Guide Deviljho Attacks Bite attacks: Deviljho have several various biting attacks all of which are similar and easy to dodge. When they're hungry, Deviljho will drool acidic saliva and all they're bite attacks will give you the armor down status condition. If you're close enough to the attack, even if you're not hit by it you get splattered with drool causing no damage but giving you armor down. Don't freak out if you get armor down, you're going to get it a lot during the battle. This is where the armor horn comes in handy. Using the armor horn will remove armor down from you and your teammates as well as give your team an armor boost. Tail Whip: '''Deviljho have a tailwhip similar to other monter's. It is slow and has a wide range, (unless the tail is cut off) but is fairly easy to dodge. '''Pin Attack: '''Every once in a while, Deviljho will leap in the air and attempt to pounce on you. Getting hit with this attack will pin you and the Deviljho will start biting you repeatantly. Try to dodge roll out of the way, but if you find yourself pinned escape with a dung bomb. If you're out of dungbombs smash the control stick left and right to slide out. Unilke other monsters, this pin is NOT an oppertunity to attack the Deviljho. Get it of your comrade! Each bite will take a super chunk out of their lives! Trust me, dung dung dung. As soon as you get pinned... you will know what i mean. '''Rock Fling: '''Deviljho digs it's lower jaw into the ground and flings a ball of rock and dirt. Easy to see coming and dodge. However if you do happen to get hit, you will take a large amount of damage. In addition, if you are in the Tundra you will suffer from Ice blight and if you are in the Volcano you will suffer from fire blight. '''Flail: Deviljho with thrash forward slowly, whipping it's body left and right. This attack with hit anything around it's body so stop attacking and get far out of the way. If you can't get out of it's path, quickly try to do a sprint dive. Body Slam: '''Deviljho will step back quickly and slam you with the side of it's body. This attack happens quickly and can be difficult to dodge if it's aimed at you. If you have any doubts about being able to get out of the way, try to block it. '''Stomp: Deviljho will lift up its left leg and stomp the ground throwing any players too close into the air. It has a short radius around his leg that you will actually get hurt in and big radius in which you will be put off balance by tremor. If you're close to his left leg, dodge roll in the opposite direction. The tremor is no threat at all since you will almost always recover before the Deviljho can make another attack. Dragon Breath: 'The Deviljho's special dragon element attack that it uses exclusively in rage mode. It will be extremely obvious when it goes into rage mode as it will roar and then glow a faint red. Deviljho will step back, breath in, and spray dragon breath in a 180 degree moition from right to left. It has a surprisingly large range and is very difficult to dodge if you're directly in it's aim. If you're at the edge of where the spray is coming you can run or dodgeroll away from it. If you're in mid-range to short-range, it's best to just block this one to be safe. If you're very close to it's face, you can dodge roll past it's head and attack it, but be careful not to get grazed by it's breath. In the occaision that you have your weapon sheathed, you can perform a sprint dive as the spray passes to avoid it. Getting hit with this will deal a good chunk of damage and inflict dragon blight. Can be devestating if you have low dragon res and havn't eaten a Dragonfell Berry. 'Tactics and Tips The easiest way to defeat a Deviljho is to exploit one of it's main weaknesses: it's ravenous appitite. Deviljho will get hungry very quickly compaired to other monsters. You can tell it's hungry when it starts to drool. When you see it begin to drool drop a drugged meat, a tinged meat, or lay a trap. If you're going to be using drugged meat, inform your team members before beginning the mission so they are careful not to wake it and tell them to bring bombs. It won't be nessesary to bring drugged meat if you have a gunner that plans to use sleep shots. After a while, the Deviljho will either go over and eat it or move to a new area to feed on monsters. If the Deviljho switches areas to feed on monsters wait for it to become hungry again and then drop another meat. It usually only takes one or two tries before it takes the bait. Once it has eaten the meat, the battle muisic will stop and it will fall asleep. Now's your team's chance to deal a large amount of damage by placing as many bombs as you can near it. (Preferably near the face to help scar it for extra rewards.) Keep in mind that the first hit to a sleeping monster deals triple the normal damage, so place the small barrel bomb close enough to set off the barrels but too far away to catch the Deviljho in the blast. If you're a great swordsman, use a fully charged strike to set off the bombs as this does more damage than the bomb barrels. After the Deviljho has taken 1 drugged meat don't attempt to lay anymore. It would take more than one to put it to sleep again and it is more efficent to use your tinged meat or any traps you have left. The same applies for tinged meat. After eating one tinged meat the Deviljho will only be paralyzed for a very short time when it eats another, so it is again more efficent to start using your remaining traps or drug meat. When Deviljho is hungry, it will have a harder time escaping the trap and will stay trapped for longer. Be aware of if it goes into rage mode. If you trap it while it's enraged it will break out very quickly and it will be a waste of a trap. Also beware of the Deviljho's green saliva. If this stuff gets on you, you will feel the pain of a defense down symbol. This is why bringing adamant seeds is good, since it can negate this effect. This green drool however can also be an advantage, due to the fact it shows the deviljho's hunger, and the correct time to use meats. Note, when attacking your main target should be it's weak point, the belly. Target the face or tail if your team wants to scar and/or cut those. It's back and its neck are heavily armored, so you should try to attack other parts of its body if you can. It's main elemental weaknesses are Thunder and Dragon, so these should be your weapon of choice. Lastly, if your team does not care where you fight the Deviljho, fight it in the Sandy Plains. It has very little food sources here and is less likely to switch areas to eat and more likely to eat your trap meat. Also, if you happen to get hit by his rock fling attack here, you won't suffer from any blights. =Conclusion= You're now ready to hunt the dreaded Deviljho! Good luck and good hunt!